My story
by RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd
Summary: What happened to Alice. This is my version of alices story! What if they were trying to hunt alis? What if everyone in her family exept her sister was murderd? My first fanfiction! Please R&R!
1. their all gone!

My Story

I pull the covers over me." They can't see me". I think to myself!

My eyes glaze over and then images come flying by like an unconnected TV! That's when I see it. I can see my parents lying dead on the e floor. I run to them and put my ear to my father's chest and check if his heart is beating. I swallow hard on nothing but thin air. His heart is not beating nor with my mother! I slightly turn my head and there is my sister's doll.

I run to her room with the doll cradled in my chest. I skid to a stop and i see inside my sister's room! It is a mess. It looks like they had dragged her away. That is when it dawns on me. Im alone. They've killed and taken them. They could not find me. I'm al- and the image slips away.

My eyes focused once again.(A/N When her eyes glaze over she is having a vision.) I hold on to my sheets for dear life. All of the sudden the sound stops.

I hear the men that had intruded say "she's not here, we might as well go." Then the door bangs shut. I stay hidden for an extra minuetto make shure that they have gone. I pull back the covers cautiously. I peek over the edge before I revel myself.

When I feel that it is safe i jump up and run. I will not stay to watch y vision happen. I know that is cowardly but I must flee. I run on angle feet to the outskirt of the forest by the place i used to call my sanctuary, my home. As im running I hear a laugh .Someone lounges at me. I fall to the ground with a snap. Then everything goes black.


	2. the doctor!

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series!

(Alice's POV)

There was a flash of bright light and then everything went black again. I open my eyes but I can see nothing. I close my eyes and try to map an escape.

*******************************************

When I open my eyes I discover I had fallen asleep. The place I am in now is not dark but very dim light. I take in my surrounding. There is a small bed which I am sitting on. There was square padding all over the walls. My arms felt weird. I look down at them and sure enough I am wearing.... a strait jacket! This can only mean one thing. I am in an asylum. Is this the danger mama warned me of? Am I here because of my visions? My visions have never brought harm! I've always kept them to my mama, Papa, and my sister. My grandmother had the gift as well. Is that why they told me she passed away? Did she end up here too? Did they kill her?

The door swung open and I got startled. I man in a doctors jacket comes in. My eyes open in fear. Is he going to kill me? Why does he have a needle?

"Hello Mary, how are you? Do you feel odd? Can you understand me?"He asked

"Yes I understand you? Who are you? Why did you bring me here? My visions have never harmed anyone. I have never told people except my family about then! How did you find out about them?" I answer. You can almost hear the fear leaking in my voice. I try and collect myself but I find I cannot!

"Ahhh, so you do believe you can see the future? Well Mary I must tell you this. You cannot see the future. These things you see they are not real! It is a rare mental illness you have Mary. The people you call your family. They are not! Family does not encourage a mental illness! Your family did. They did not care for you!" He says this very slowly. Right after he finishes I start to thrash around. He tries to control me but he finds he cannot! Guards enter and they carry me away.

"MY FAMILY DID CARE! I AM NOT MENTAL! MY VISIONS ARE REAL! THEY ARE REAL I TELL YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! Where is my sister?"I scream as they try to control me. They push me against the wall and the doctor come at me with the needle. I am held tight against the wall. He brings the needle to my arm and I try to move out of the way but the guards hold me still. He puts the needle in me. I see the clear liquid ejecting. Then my eye site starts to blur and my eyelids droop. Just like that I am asleep!

*********************************************************************


End file.
